


Morning Care Relay

by felisselita



Series: Peaceful Hybrids [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Fluff, M/M, Peaceful Hybrids AU, XiuChen ending, because jongdae's a cold blooded lizard hybrid, cold-blooded animals can't keep themselves warm if the surrounding temp is low, everyone pampers jongdae in the morning, have I said fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: For a cold-blooded animal hybrid, mornings are the roughest part of their life. Minseok and the others help Jongdae in more ways than one.('Peaceful Hybrids' AU: Everyone in the world is a hybrid & no 'master-slave' connotation. Like Zootopia, but with hybrids instead of animals. EXO is still EXO as a group/performer.)





	Morning Care Relay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because I really was only using this 'Peaceful Hybrids AU' to test & push the boundaries of 'friendship' themes as far as it can, there are a lot of gray areas. Whether they all have a romance with Jongdae or not is up to the reader. The clearest, closest to romance in this would be XiuChen. Just FYI.

\---

Jongdae's whole body hurts.

It's nothing new. Aside of the hours of dancing and EXO's crazy schedule, he also happens to be a lizard hybrid, which means he'd often wake up too early in the mornings because he can't feel his limbs.

...Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration. He can feel his limbs, it's just that they feel cold. Really cold, to the point that his toes and fingers feel like they froze.

He's a cold-blooded animal hybrid after all. No matter what, he'll always be worse at maintaining his body warmth than his warm-blooded friends. At mornings, it would always be too cold and too hard for his body to move without hurting his joints.

So when his alarm rings next, he lets it be until Minseok hears it from his sleep.

"Morning, hyung," Jongdae grits out. He doesn't mean bad, it's just--his body's awful condition gets to his mind.

"Mrrrp?" is all Minseok says as he, presumably, reaches around before turning the alarm off. Jongdae's lying sideways with his back turned at Minseok's bed, so he doesn't actually know.

For a while there was no sound. _Minseok-hyung must've fallen asleep again_ , Jongdae thinks, when he feels his bed dip down.

"Wait--wha-- _ah!_ " Jongdae yelps as Minseok throws himself on top of him. "Hyung, what are you doing?"

Minseok grumbles sleepily, cat hybrid ear soft on Jongdae's shoulder as he makes himself comfortable. "Warmin' you up, what else."

Which technically isn't wrong, because Minseok is warm, but... "But--ah--why this way??"

"Sun's not up yet."

Which is... Also technically not wrong. Usually, if the sun's already up, Jongdae would ask Minseok to raise the blinds so that the sunlight can enter the room and warm Jongdae up. But this is one of the days where they have to wake up earlier than the sun, hence Jongdae's alarm, and apparently, Minseok's new idea.

Jongdae tries to squirm out under Minseok's body. "Hyung, I really appreciate it, but--I can't breathe."

Instead of moving, Minseok growls, refirming his position. His cat tail graze impatiently along Jongdae's lizard one and his claws are just threatening to do the same on Jongdae's back.

Jongdae snaps his jaw. In this context, it is impolite, but he really--can't stand it, he's pissed off that his body has to be this much trouble every morning and Minseok isn't helping at all. "Hyung-- _I really can't breathe."_

Something in Jongdae's voice must have touched Minseok's ass of a brain somehow, because then he frantically rises to support his weight on his own limbs instead of on Jongdae's body. Jongdae couldn't see his face from this position, but it's clear enough that he's finally being serious.

"Sorry," Minseok mumbles, rubbing his cheek on Jongdae's forearm. "Sorry Jongdae-ah, sorry..."

Jongdae wants to cry. Minseok has no business sounding that sincere, even adding some light apologetic bites on Jongdae's shoulder. It's almost adorable, if in a trouble-maker way--really such a kitten Minseok is, and. Who can turn down a kitten? Not Jongdae.

"It's okay," Jongdae whispers, when really he thinks he should be the one being told so.

"Yeah, it's okay, help is coming in a little while."

"Yeah... Wait, what do you mean?"

"Yo! Rise and shi-- _uwah!?_ " Chanyeol closes the door as suddenly as he opened it. After like point five seconds, he opens it again carefully and peeks inside. "Am I--am I... Ah. I wasn't interrupting something, was I?"

"Not at all, I asked you to do this yesterday right?" Minseok rises from his position, then stops midway. "Wait. Chanyeol-ah, what's the heaviest weight you can lift?"

"Hyung, it's asking too much if you want me to lift both of you at once."

Minseok shrugs and removes himself from Jongdae completely. "Just asking."

"What do you mean lift both of us-- _ohmygod Chanyeol-ah!_ " Jongdae shrieks, because suddenly he's being hoisted up in the air by the red fox hybrid. "What are you doing?? Let me down--"

"Hey, calm down! I'm just taking you to the living room's sofa. Minseok-hyung's request."

Minseok yawns lazily when Jongdae glares at him. "Best place in the house to get sunlight."

Knowing it was the truth, Jongdae sighs in defeat. Chanyeol grins. It should be infuriating, but Chanyeol's also _really fucking warm_ \--like a steam machine running on high level of adrenaline with a penchant for lifting things, so Jongdae rests his head on Chanyeol's shoulder anyway, wondering if Chanyeol's arm muscles would look less ridiculous if he starts chewing on them. Not that he can do it in this state.

"And... We've arrived at our destination!" Chanyeol sets Jongdae on the sofa gently. Then he kneels, tail swishing excitedly as he offers his head to Jongdae. "Thanks for choosing Chanyeol taxi, it will be five ear rubs!"

"I'll pay, I'll pay," Minseok says cheerfully. He sits down on Jongdae's right side to caress Chanyeol's fox ears.

Chanyeol sighs contently, putting his head on Minseok's lap. After Minseok's done, Chanyeol rises, not without rubbing his head under Jongdae's chin.

"What are you even doing," Jongdae says, his soft tone betraying his words.

"Getting my tip."

Jongdae laughs as much as his ribs allow. "Go shower first, we'll wait here until it's a little warmer."

"Was my plan in the first place." Chanyeol headbutts Jongdae's chin for the last time before leaving with a thousand watts smile.

As if he was given an idea, Minseok rubs his face on Jongdae's shoulder. This close, Jongdae can hear Minseok's purr clearly, can feel it through Minseok's clothes where his chest presses on Jongdae's arm. It's making him want to lean onto Minseok more, so he does just that.

Minseok smirks. "Am I warm?"

 _The audacity_ , Jongdae thinks. "Don't be too proud of yourself, hyung."

"Then the answer is yes?"

"No."

Minseok snorts. "I'm a cat hybrid. Everyone knows cats are the warmest thing you want to be up against."

"You've never been up against a bunny, then."

It was Junmyeon who said it, and plopped down on the sofa by Jongdae's left side. He looks freshly showered. He should be changing his clothes, instead, he rubs his chin on Jongdae's shoulder, his bunny ears tickling Jongdae's neck.

Minseok rolls his eyes. " _You've_ never been up against a cat."

Jongdae coughs. "Uh, guys, you know I can move if you want right? So you guys can, I don't know, be up against each other or something."

"That's the complete opposite of the point," Junmyeon says and, being a guy who's notorious of liking to hold his guy friends' hands even behind cameras, he... You know. "Damn, Jongdae-ah, your fingers are freezing. Hyung, hold his other hand too!"

Minseok complies, though with a warning purr. Now both Junmyeon and Minseok are clinging on Jongdae like he's a pillow, and to make matters worse (better?), he feels something tugging his hair rhythmically.

"Morning, Yixing-hyung," Jongdae says.

The tugging pauses as the sheep hybrid speaks. "Mm--huh? You didn't see me, how did you know?"

Jongdae smiles. "Nibbling on my hair like it's grass, who else?"

"No one," Yixing agrees, then nibbles on Jongdae's hair further. As if it's not enough, he massages Jongdae's head too, his hands' power and aim _just right_ , like he works as a sultan's private head-massaging maid or something.

" _Hyung_ ," Jongdae starts. Yixing's fingers are at that part on the back of Jongdae's head right where it connects with his neck, kneading the tension away, and. Jongdae doesn't know what to do.

"Good?"

 _Very_ , but Jongdae still shouldn't sigh in contentment too many times, so he tries to talk instead. "Hyung... Could be washing my hair too."

Yixing grins against Jongdae's hair. "I am washing your hair."

Jongdae laughs at that. "Ewww. No no. Mind your drool!"

Actually, it's not like he needs to be told so. Like most hybrids, they all have learned to bite or mouth at something without dripping saliva everywhere. That's how they stay civil when playing with each other. So it's not really Jongdae's concern, what is is that with Minseok rubbing his face on his arm, Junmyeon rubbing his chin on his shoulder, and Yixing nibbling on his hair like this, he must look like a fool right now, like if someone would take a picture--

A camera shutter sound comes from his front.

 _Damn_.

Baekhyun's grinning face greets him when he opens his eyes (when did he even _close_ them??). "Being marked 'mine' by three person at once, Jongdae-ah, are you enjoying it~?"

He sounds envious, which makes Jongdae feel more confident to just shrug. "You know, I'm just thankful we don't mark things by peeing on 'em anymore."

"Aww. And here I was just about to pee on you," the corgi hybrid says, putting his phone somewhere, and goes to straddle Jongdae's lap.

Minseok and Junmyeon push him back at once.

Baekhyun wails. "Hyung! Of course I was joking, I wasn't going to actually pee on him!"

"I know, but you're too heavy for him right now, don't," Junmyeon says firmly.

"Then one of you move out of the way."

"Okay, I'll move out of the way--ow!" Jongdae tries to rise, then falls back on the sofa again after his head hits something. Baekhyun freezes in front of him. "Huh? Baekhyun-ah, why are you..." Jongdae trails off when he realizes why Baekhyun's looking like that.

He'd just hit _Yixing_.

Junmyeon twists his body back with a bunny's extraordinary speed. "Yixing-ah, are you okay?!"

"Ungg, I..." Yixing scrunches his face, his sheep ears drooping tensely, his hands holding his own chin and nose. Jongdae swears inwardly--if he drew blood, it will be a long day for him. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"You'd say you're okay even if you just broke a bone," Junmyeon hisses, hopping off the sofa to pry off Yixing's hands. "Show me, show me. Is there blood? Do you feel dizzy?"

Yixing smiles sheepishly as he tries to hold Junmyeon back. "No, no, not at all. See? There's no blood right? It's okay, hyung."

If anything, Jongdae thinks, it only makes Junmyeon look more like he's gonna bite Yixing's nose off himself.

"You think I'm gonna fall for your PR smile?! Come on, let's see it in a place with more light," Junmyeon says, dragging Yixing out of the living room.

"Hyung, I've had worse!"

"And somehow that's a reason to not take care of you now?? Come with me quickly."

"But I..."

"Shh, stop talking."

With that, they're off to somewhere, leaving a stunned Baekhyun, a calculating Minseok, and a worried Jongdae behind.

Jongdae turns to Minseok. "Hyung what if--"

"It's not your fault," Minseok shoots, knowing even before Jongdae says the words. It makes Jongdae feel relieved, even though he's still concerned. "You didn't do it by purpose. Besides, we all saw Yixing take his hands off his face, and there was no blood."

"Ah, that's right!" Baekhyun says, dropping himself on the sofa on Jongdae's left side. "That must mean he's okay, right? You didn't hit him that hard, too."

"' _Not that hard_ ' my ass, you weren't the one feeling the hit," Jongdae mutters. Then reaches to stroke Baekhyun's corgi ears anyway, because if not, he'd pout, and Jongdae would have to give him anything he asks.

Baekhyun leans into Jongdae's touch. "Aww. It's okay, you take all the hurt, so Xing-hyung doesn't have to."

Jongdae smiles. The thought is enough to lessen his pain a little. That, and seeing Baekhyun's tail wag happily as Jongdae moves from his corgi ears to caress his hair.

"You can move your hands now?" Minseok asks sourly.

Jongdae snickers. "Jealous?"

Minseok bites Jongdae's right hand.

" _Ow! Hyung!_ Why did you do that, you could've just asked." Jongdae withdraws, then tries to reach Minseok's cat ears. Minseok's eyes glint and follow the movements of Jongdae's hand. Everytime his hand gets too close, Minseok would try to bite it. "Hyung, if you keep doing that I can't-- _ah! Baekhyun!_ Not you too!"

"But Baekhyunie didn't do anything??" Baekhyun says, which means it's not him who has their jaw clasped on Jongdae's left shoulder.

Jongdae turns around to see who it is. "Oh. Sehun-ah..."

Sehun makes a low rumbling sound from the back of his throat. Combined with his towering figure and the fact that he's a wolf hybrid, it would have been scary to a stranger. Because they're already used to him, though, they know how to tell his play-growl from his actual, aggressive growl.

"Ooh, Sehunnie smells good," Baekhyun says, then goes to bite Sehun's shoulder.

To Jongdae's surprise, Sehun lets him. Before Sehun catches a sniff of Baekhyun's hair and pretends to gag in disgust. "Baekhyunie hyung, go wash up."

"I washed up already!"

Sehun gasps. "That's how hyung smells like even if you've washed up?"

" _Yah!_ This kid really," Baekhyun yells while laughing, about to jump at Sehun, who pushes one hand on Baekhyun's chest to stop him.

"Hyung, hyung, I might drop this."

Baekhyun stops himself, though his tail keeps wagging. "Drop what... Huh, coffee?"

"Yeah," Sehun says, then hands the cup of coffee he's holding to Jongdae.

Jongdae blinks in confusion. "For me?"

"Yeah, I made too much," Sehun says coolly, putting one hand inside his trousers pocket for emphasis.

Minseok laughs. "You mean Kyungsoo made it and told you to bring it for Jongdae?"

"Hyung, shh," Sehun whispers, though his eye-smile gives it away. He laughs back in the end. "Ahh, now Jongdae-hyung doesn't believe me anymore."

In reality, Jongdae didn't believe him from the start. He still drinks the coffee well anyway, because it's Sehun-ah. "Hey, it's okay, doesn't matter who made it. It really warmed me up! Thanks, Sehunnie."

Sehun raises an eyebrow. "...Jongdae-hyung, you're too good."

Jongdae watches his wolf ears and tail move in a curious rhythm, sly and innocent at the same time. His expression is mostly neutral. It's what confuses Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae--like if he decides to pounce, they wouldn't know if he's playing or serious until it's too late.

But then again, maybe a wolf's play is really different from a cat's, a corgi's, and even more so a lizard's, because in a split second Sehun's eye-smile returns and his tail swishes more excitedly, not unlike how Chanyeol's always do.

At the very least, Jongdae thinks, it means Sehun-ah must have grown up. No longer a wolf cub whose society made him to think he's smaller than he is, weaker than he is. It gives Jongdae a sense of fearful pride, which reminds him of how the wolf family, Bagheera, and Baloo must've felt towards grown up Mowgli in The Jungle Book.

Which also means that he's spaced off.

"...need this?"

"Huh?" Jongdae asks back, because suddenly there's Jongin in front of him, bringing... A bucket full of water. _Huh?_

The bear hybrid tries to hand him the bucket. "I was told by Kyungsoo-hyung that you need this?"

Jongdae examines the bucket dumbly. "...I... need a bucket of water? Why?"

Jongin looks even more confused than Jongdae is. It's when Kyungsoo comes into the living room, going straight to the window. Jongin whines at him. "Hyung! I thought you said Jongdae-hyung needs this?"

"I said he needs it, I didn't say he asked for it," Kyungsoo says, opening the curtain and the window itself. A warm ray of sun fills the entire room, with Jongdae and everyone on the sofa getting the most. "Put it down in front of him. Jongdae-ah, put your feet in the bucket."

"What?" Jongin and Jongdae ask at the same time.

"It's warm tap water. It'll warm your feet up," Kyungsoo says, coming closer to the sofa. "Baekhyun-ah, go shower."

Baekhyun sighs, but does as he's told anyway.

"You haven't showered after all!" Sehun exclaims.

"Yeah." Baekhyun sticks out his tongue. Sehun chases him, then they go out of the room with both of their tails wagging happily.

Jongdae's startled out of watching them by the feeling of a hand on his ankle. It's Jongin, doing what Kyungsoo told him. Jongdae withdraws his leg quickly. "Ah, Jonginnie, I can do it myself. Here, sit by my side."

"Really?" Jongin rises to sit where Baekhyun did, though his bear ears are still swooped down in worry.

"Yeah, here, look." Slowly, Jongdae raises one foot and tries the water. It's warm, bordering on hot, like if you add bubbles, it'll be a complete bath. _Really good,_ he decides, sighing as he submerges both feet completely. Remembering he also has a tail, a rather long one at that, he scoots forward and drops its tip into the water.

When he looks up again, Jongin and Kyungsoo are watching him carefully. Having gotten such looks from all the other members before, it... Actually makes him a little annoyed, like he's someone who can't do anything but ask for help. He was about to point it out, but--

"Is it warm enough?" Jongin asks, his smile so bright and pure of bad intentions Jongdae doesn't have the heart to not return it.

"Yeah." Jongdae reaches up to pull Jongin close. "Thanks, Jonginnie."

"Mm... Scratch my ears," Jongin says happily, a little muffled by having his head close to Jongdae's chest.

Jongdae laughs, can't help but cooing at him as he does what the baby asks. "Yeah, yeah. Here, I'll do it for you, okay? Is it good? Jonginnie, good?"

He was too engrossed in playing with Jongin that by the time he realizes--Kyungsoo is already straddling him.

Yes, Kyungsoo.

Straddling him.

" _Wait--what?!_ Kyungsoo-ah--" Jongdae panics. He tries to evade, but with Minseok on his right, Jongin on his left, and the bucket of water below, he has nowhere to go. The last thing he sees is Kyungsoo's smile before his face is pressed flat against Kyungsoo's chest.

Kyungsoo cradles Jongdae's head like a baby. "Shh, it's okay. My arms have a special mechanism to prevent heat loss. Penguin hybrids' environmental adaptation, you know."

"But..." Jongdae doesn't know why he bothered talking when Kyungsoo's arms are _that_ warm. It's even warmer than being against Chanyeol, like if Chanyeol's a steam machine, Kyungsoo is like... A bigger steam machine. _Damn_. It's too comfy, Jongdae can't even think right. All he wants to do is to fall back asleep right there.

"Hey, it's really okay. I'm a penguin hybrid, I have a lot of heat. Take as much as you need," Kyungsoo says, voice dropping to a deeper register, like a Heaven's lullaby.

" _Kyungsoo-ah_ ," Jongdae says weakly, hands moving to return Kyungsoo's hug. Even Kyungsoo's back is warmer than everyone else's, it's unfair. Penguin hybrid, huh... Wait. _Penguin_. "Wait, isn't this too hot for you?! Like, the sun, the room temperature, and...?"

"It's just for a while," Kyungsoo says nonchalantly. "Or are you already too hot? Are you warm enough?"

"I," Jongdae pauses, because all this is really more than necessary, but it's really, really tempting to sleep like this. "Uh, um..."

"How is it? Jongdae-ah?"

"Yeah," Jongdae says finally, pushing Kyungsoo's stomach gently. He can't do this to Kyungsoo. They need to prepare for their schedule anyway. "I'm warm enough. I uh, I'm gonna see if the bathroom's free by now."

Kyungsoo pulls back. Jongdae doesn't know what he sees, but it makes him smile in a somewhat cocky way. "Okay, then. Jongin-ah, let's go."

"Huh? Go where?" Jongin asks, though he also pulls away.

"Tell Junmyeon-hyung that Yixing-hyung is fine. We checked him earlier, but Junmyeon-hyung is, argh." Kyungsoo sighs exasperatedly. "Guess it's been too long since the last time Yixing-hyung stayed around this long? Junmyeon-hyung's desensitized to his presence or something, keep worrying too much."

"Ah... Senior citizens," Jongdae says, which makes all of them laugh. "Anyway, thanks, Kyungsoo-ah, Jonginnie."

Kyungsoo gives Jongdae another playful cocky look, then he and Jongin go out of the living room.

"...So, what was that," Minseok says after a while.

"What?"

" _Kyungsoo-ah_ ," Minseok whines, pretending to be Jongdae a few minutes earlier.

Jongdae almost chokes on air. "What! I didn't do it like that! You're exaggerating."

"Kyungsoo-ah, _oh my God, Kyungsoo-ah_ ," Minseok repeats, exaggerates it even more. "It's even worse than when Yixing-ah massages your head!"

"It's because it was Kyungsoo-ah! Like if it was Baekhyun on your lap, would you be surprised?? It was Kyungsoo-ah, doing such a thing out of nowhere... What would you do if it happens to you?" Seeing that Minseok's impassive expression doesn't change, Jongdae pulls his arm off Minseok's hold. "If you're so jealous then do something about it."

Minseok shows Jongdae his phone screen. There, a picture of Jongdae with his head buried on Kyungsoo's chest earlier.

Jongdae pretends to not show any disturbance. "Baekhyun also took a picture, so what."

Minseok presses the screen, then the video plays.

 _Shit_. "It, it--it doesn't matter, does it?" Jongdae bluffs anyway.

"Ahh, really? Okay, then. Hmm, what's our SNS group where all SM artists, managers, and higher-ups are is called again? Aah, it's this 'SM Creative' group right? Okay, attach file..."

"Wait no they'll misunderstand!!!"

Jongdae lunges without thinking, and then, suddenly, he's looking at Minseok's surprised face from only a few centimeters above him. Jongdae frowns. They weren't that far apart, it's not like it's impossible but--he didn't even use that much power to lunge, Minseok's cat reflexes usually work better than his at this hour, so how could he tackle Minseok that fast...

Oh.

 _Oh_ , Jongdae thinks, washed by a surge of warmth from all the places they touch, carried through his body by the vibrations of Minseok's purr. The thrum of Minseok's heartbeat follows after, along with the rhythm of his breath. Minseok's scent, smooth sandalwood, wild violet, so sharp in his nose he can't believe he couldn't detect it earlier. The color of Minseok's eyes, the way his irises move as his pupils dilate.

All of Jongdae's senses have fully awakened.

When Minseok laughs, Jongdae feels it first before hearing it. "I asked you a question."

Jongdae frowns. "Which one? When?"

"Just now." Minseok studies Jongdae's face before snickering again. "Goddamnit Jongdae-ah, you look so dumb."

" _Hyung_ ," Jongdae warns without a real bite, because Minseok's hands are on his back, his soft tail curling around Jongdae's furless one. He doesn't know where to focus on now.

Minseok chuckles. "You're warm enough for this now? Is what I asked."

"...Oh. Um. I uh," Jongdae says, can't find the words. "Yeah."

" _Yeah?_ " Minseok asks slyly, raising his legs, dragging his feet on Jongdae's thighs as he does.

Jongdae hits Minseok's shoulder lightly. "Hyung! What are you... I mean for today's schedule!"

"Why are you still on me then?"

"Th--that's... Because..." Jongdae looks around Minseok quickly, searching for an idea. He sees Minseok's phone by his head and quickly snatches it. "Your video! I want to delete it... Now..."

"Okay, okay." Minseok smiles while watching him. It makes Jongdae feel his face burning--he ducks low on Minseok's chest, trying to hide behind the phone. Minseok chuckles again. "Jongdae-ah, Jongdae-ah," he coos, petting Jongdae's head. "Good boy..."

Jongdae blushes furiously. "I'm not a dog!"

"I never said you're a dog, I said you're a good boy, how come you don't see the difference?" Minseok laughs again, like it makes him so happy, like he sees Jongdae as something so precious. Jongdae wants to melt and get absorbed by the ground, because the thought of himself being that precious to Minseok... Could it be? Could he be, or is it just him and his post-awakened euphoria?

Minseok sits up and kisses the top of Jongdae's head. It's not the first, they've always been good friends and maybe a little more, but it still stops Jongdae from whatever he was doing anyway.

"I'm glad to see you healthy again," Minseok says softly.

"Should you be saying that," Jongdae blurts, because. He should have been a nuisance, what business does Minseok have to say such a thing so earnestly? It's impolite to act like that, though, so he buries his head on Minseok's chest instead. "Minseok-hyung... Thank you."

Minseok hums and holds Jongdae close. "Don't worry."

 _I'll always help you through_ , Minseok doesn't say. Jongdae hears it anyway, and then smiles against Minseok's arms.

It's going to be a good day.

\--

  
(Chanyeol freaks out when he finds them like that a while later.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whew. I should have been working on something else, but... Anyway, guys, if hypothetically there's a visual novel game with Exo as the characters, would yall play it? It's totally a hypothetical question though, I'm not like working on it or something.


End file.
